megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Quick/2010 archive
2006-2009 archive A Sera Mural? Reading the page history it seems you were the first to put the piece of trivia on Sera's article claiming there's a mural inside the main gate depicting Mega Man fighting her, in addition to the mural in the museum depicting him fighting Juno. Exited to see this, I grabbed the only copy of MML1 available to me which happened to be the PC version, installed it and played through it. But Looking through the entire Main Gate I was completely unable to find this mural. Despite this here and now being the first and only place on the internet I see anything of the kind mentioned I'm very willing to believe in this mural's existence, because I always thought the statue above the Museum Showcase's Stairway was a shoutout to Sera. I was hoping I could get better details about where to find it, how to trigger it if necessary, or a screenshot from you. It isn't feasible for me to get a my hands on a PSX or N64 version of the game, and I noticed a rendering conflict in my playthrough: the Sharukurusus in the Cardon Forest subgate had invisible cores, while the ones encountered everywhere else are identical to how they were rendered on the PSX version of the game. This being the first time I played MML on my current PC, I'm not at all confident that there may be another rendering conflict that's preventing me from seeing this mural. -- 13:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't added that part of the trivia, but I will check if the mural exist, but it's most likely it's talking about the portrait in the museum. It could be that a texture error happened for some reason (like bugs and cheats) and the person saw the museum image in the wrong place. I like the theories of that being Mega Man vs. Sera or a easter egg of Mega vs. Juno, but I think it's most likely a person attempting to avoid one of Juno's many "reinitializations" in ancient times, the big eye above the person being Eden firing on him. This painting was apparently found in a ruin somewhere... It looks like the person wearing blue armor is fighting with a frightening monster! I wonder what the thing that looks like an eye there is supposed to symbolize? --Quick 00:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I guess I didn't follow the page history string correctly, sorry about that. Though I have to say this does provoke some thought. I guess I've never really given serious thought to that museum mural before. I looked at it once after beating the game, and I assumed it documented the Kattelox residents seeing Trigger seal Juno into that case Volnutt's approach released him from, or an Easter Egg foreshadowing him at the end of the game. But Art spends the last half of the game examining it for clues about the great disaster so I don't now think it could be an Easter Egg. I'd guess the only opportunity that Trigger would have to be the hero in that painting would be if he stopped at Kattelox before going to confront Sera directly, immediately after The Master's death. But I recall no accounting of Trigger's movements after The Master's final order in Legends 2. I do think Juno's just dispassioned enough to strike up a conversation about reinitializing Kattelox island with Mega Man, even if his last memory was fighting Trigger over stopping the same thing. I do however recall conspicuous requirements to enter the Main Gate's control room; wherein Juno apparently has to be to initiate the local reinitialization, and at the very least the occupants are shielded from reinitialization. It was either the collected use of the three sub-city keys or a direct order from Eden. Also opening the main gate required the three anthro unit keys, or again direct orders from Eden. Operating the security to a Terran security system sounds like something Yuna would have the clearance to do. And preventing Juno's from activating reinitialization with his clearance would logically be along their warpath since Kattelox is the only known island that has a history of reinitializations: Juno might be the only unit in The Sytstem other than Sera or possibly Yuna with that clearance. Thinking about those theories I have to say I never considered it being a Kattelox citizen. But that notion only calls attention to how otherwise Kattelox citizens could know about Juno, and the case he was sealed in. I don't think he would activate reinitialization outside of the safety of the Main Gate, even if he was capable of it. Yet without Eden's clearance, citizen to get that to that part of the Main Gate they would need the 6 keys as Volnutt did. I guess it would fit the timeline model if this lone Katteloxian managed to seal Juno after he started the reinitialization. Then sadly not having the clearance Trigger did; wound up the only survivor on the island. Then they themselves made that painting and the library references to "Mega Man" refereing only to Juno. Then died sometime after putting the keys back in the ruins. It would also explain why Kattelox was abandoned until some decades before the first Legends game. Conversely it could be of both Mega Men seen by a sneeking tagalong like the Tron and Tiesal had. Then after being victorious Trigger had the reinitialization order halted, and the Main Gate sealed. But advised the surviving residents to leave, being that the threat of reinitialization was probably greatest on Kattelox. However typing these ideas as I'm half baking them probably won't soon yield any kind of clarity. But to the point of a Sera cameo in Legends 1: I will say I don't think the museum painting depicts Sera. The figures simply don't look anything like Sera to me. However I think this statue I mentioned I mentioned before sure does look like her battle form. -- 01:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Juno wasn't sealed, he was "hibernating" in the chamber, and he wakes up every century to check the island's population. If the population is above a certain limit, he "cleans up the place" to reduce the amount of people. In the game, he tries to use Eden to purge the whole island because there are to many people and it would be easier that way, but that's sure not the only way to do it. In one of the times he awakened, Juno possibly went outside the Main Gate to do the purge himself, and the population obviously tried to resist or run away. The person in the image was possibly a skilled warrior that gave trouble to Juno, and for some reason he decided to activated Eden. Survivors that ran away made a image that was found and added to the museum. Normal people would never manage to pass through these ruins alive, unless they where highly skilled and had advanced technology at the time like the equipments used by Mega Man and the pirates. He could also be a Mega Man. There are many in ZX, and Juno is also one. Sometimes, you see references in history books to something called a 'MegaMan'... I wonder what that's supposed to mean? Hey, come to think of it, your name is MegaMan, isn't it? Well, there's probably no connection--pretty funny coincidence, though! :There are two books in the library that mention Juno's awakenings: This unpopulated island was discovered some 100 years ago. At the time of its discovery, the surface of the island was almost completely covered with ruined buildings. Kattelox became well known after the discovery of high-quality refractors under the island some 60 years ago. After the discovery of the presence of refractors, it was also found that the island was riddled with underground ruins. Due to the various unfortunate accidents which plagued early exploration attempts and the persistence of the rumors of a legendary curse or disaster, the majority of these ruins were sealed off from the general public. Thus, digging is permitted in only a limited number of ruins. As for the legendary disaster, it is believed by some that every century, an undefined presence that resides beneath the island awakens and destroys all life present on it. Research conducted by the current mayor of the island, Professor Amelia, shows that there are remnants of several different civilizations on Kattelox. In other words, it appears the previous inhabitants of this island have built a civilization many times, only to have it destroyed each time... This is believed to be the origin of the myth of the legendary disaster that haunts this island. While there is obviously no scientific proof that Kattelox is destined for disaster, many people who believe in the legend choose to leave the island, and in fact the decreasing population has become one of the island's major concerns in recent years. The walls and gates that divide the city into various areas are also remnants of ancient ruins, which continue to function even now. These walls along with the ruins known as the Sub and Main Gates, are a monument to the technological achievements of our ancestors' society. :Note: The Sub Gates and common ruins are the ones sealed, as they didn't knew of the existence of the Sub-Cities and how to enter in the Main Gate. :When Juno meet with Mega in the game, he asks why he awakened him before the time, and notices the high increase of population in the screen. It seems Juno didn't knew Mega became a Aberrant unit and fought against the system (he probably doesn't get much in contact with Elysium, unless it's important, and is outdated of the "news"). Juno took advantage of his current state to capture and "repair" him. As he escaped and was interfering with his job, Juno used his authority to terminate him, but failed. It's also possible that Juno only awakes when someone is nearby to order him, and believed Mega was there to wake him up but lost the memomy in the way. Mega probably didn't went to Kattelox during his fight against the system, but he sure was there before. Some quotes: MegaMan: What's happening to me? This is the first time I've ever been here, but I feel like I've seen this before... Something is telling me there's danger here... that it shouldn't be opened... Juno: Was it you who awoke me? It is somewhat earlier than I had planned... But no matter... Thank you for awakening me... Hmmm? Have we met before? Oh, please forgive me. You are a purifier model, assigned to the direct command of Mother. As I recall, you were designated MegaMan Trigger. Please forgive me, I did not recognize you in your current configuration. MegaMan: You...you know me? Juno: You don't remember? Ahh, I see...You have suffered memory loss, yes... And for what purpose have you awakened me... by yourself? (both look to the screen) Juno: I assume that your reason for coming here is to purge the carbons that have overpropicated during the time I was inactive. Juno: According to Urban Military Security Ordinance A10, the number of carbon units is not allowed to increase beyond a pre-specified limit; if this happens, they are to be purged immediately. My observation, if left unattended, the carbons will reproduce indefinitely. Their numbers will grow, polluting the surface world. They can be quite a nuisance... MegaMan: Carbons? Do you mean... The people on the island! Juno: The carbons fit Mass Population Model B. They are unstable, very difficult to control... Perhaps, it would be better to simply reinitialize... MegaMan: Reinitialize? I haven't understood much of what you have been saying, but when you say "reinitialize", do you mean... NO! Juno: This is quite depreciable. It would be much easier if I had the assistance of a proficient unit, such as yourself. Once my task is complete, I shall inquire as to the presence of a backup of your memory on Eden. Until then, please remain where you are. Sera's second form resembles a angel, and that's a angel statue, but they may or not be related somehow. There is some talk about the religion of the Legends series here that may interest you. The legend of the Mothers can be either the current religion (at least in Calinca) or a old one like the real life Greek and Egypt mythologies. I guess it's the second as they are called legends, but are still remembered in the Church. --Quick 21:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Promotion I've been trying to ask this for a while, my >2000 made me convince that I should be promoted onto a bureaucrat. The recent edit wars and the release of Mega Man 10 also persuades me to ask you this. Thank you. --Vzing 01:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks --Vzing 20:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of 2 DASH related articles I don't think Rockman_DASH_/_Rockman_DASH_2_Value_Pack and Capcom Special Selection: Rockman DASH 2 should exist as separate pages as they are relatively short and could easily be transferred to other existing articles. I think the value pack would be better off in the Megaman Legends Series page, while Capcom Special Selection could be added to the bottom of the Legends 2 article. Kazuki88 13:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Value Pack is indeed short and will be moved (may merge with Rockman Collection Special Box and Rockman Power Battle Fighters into a "collections" page or similar), but the Capcom Special Selection should have its own page. --Quick 15:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for considering it. I was thinking that the Capcom Special Collection could have the heading "Soundtrack" on the Legends 2 article, but it's all up to you, I guess.Kazuki88 09:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) X weapons Hi! Not at all,for the Top Spin page ;) I just wonder,why don't the X weapons have the same kind of articles like the original Mega Man weapons have.I just have to get the link of some pictures,because i saw some really good wallpapers for the weapons of Mega Man X and X2 in a Youtube video Click here! Also,I'm pretty new to this wikia thing,you said I can ask something if I want. And I'm going to add the Super Adventure Rockman story for the certain Robot Masters as well. Well have a nice day ^^ --Prince man 13:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Unlike the original series, which has artwork of weapons from MM1-9 and a few more, and over 100 weapons available that can be used by Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass and Duo, X1-X3 are the only X series games with artwork for weapons and enemies (X1-X2 images can be found here), and most are used only by X, with a few exceptions like Dark Hold from X5 and Axl's weapons in X7. --Quick 15:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Proposal on Forum I have created another proposal on the forum and Zaalbag and I would like to have your opinoin/approval on it. Thanks. MC Hammer Bro. 00:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thank you by the welcome if i need anything i will talk to you About your user page I recently read your user page, and now I'm confused about how you played MegaMan Star Force, without beating Taurus Fire. Did you just quit before you beat him? MegaMan Star Force is a good game, better than 2, so yeah, you should beat the game. Anyhow, what version is your MegaMan Star Force (Leo, Dragon, Pegasus...)? --Vzing 20:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) WikiStickies I have been helping with some of the "WikiStickies" that appear on the "my home" page. However, once I have the problem fixed, the inacurate "Stickie" is still there. Do you know how to remove them? Also, it's probably not important enough to bother with, but I inacurately named a file I uploaded, http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/File:200px-MegaMan_Battle_Network_6_Cybeast_Falzar_Coverart.jpg, a 200 pixel image, while it is actually much better.Rdh288 21:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Really bad swing and a miss with my part on the Mets. I had no idea that they were all linked like that. -_- I'm looking through pages now to fix this. Next time I will be sure to do a better job looking out for all this. Shameful for an admin to make such a mistake, even new. Zalbaag 01:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. It was my intention to reduce the enormous size of the Met article into smaller, more organized seperate articles. Suddenly I notice that most of the links for Mets were broken! I thought I was in serious trouble. XD Zalbaag 01:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? I know alot of fans have been itching for a Mega Man X9 since the release of Mega Man 9. Most of the hopes about the series intertwining with the Elf Wars. I would just like to know, what do you think of the idea? You are the first person I would ask of the idea so I would just like to know? Thank youMegaman Patch 01:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The remains from the slaughter I found a couple of broken links left over from that email mess. You might want to just delete them. They are Talk:Auto Emails Cast Page and Talk:Quint Emails. --Rdh288 21:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Written by User:CHARGE SHOT I have some information on Starman exe in the anime but I can't find the anime section. I answered this since I could. If you don't want me to help people who ask for your help, tell me and I'll quit. --Rdh288 03:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Mistakes? An unregistered user helped on the timelines a bit. However, I believe that he made mistakes with these two changes, causing question to known facts. But don't know enough to prove otherwise. http://megaman.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man_classic&diff=72382&oldid=70478, http://megaman.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mega_Man_X_series&diff=prev&oldid=72386 I just wanted to share!!! I made this for a fan and I'd like to make some more. I didn't really know how to reach out to the fans but I really need some inspiration and ideas, I figured this would be the best way to touch some real fans. If you have any input for me, please email onedopepgirl@gmail.com. Thanks Onedopegirl 22:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC)onedopegirl How do you delete a page? Shmoopshybob 06:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) So um, I recently found out that are two Blackbeard pages for mega man battle network six. If you type Blackbeard into the search you'll get one and if you type BlackBeard you'll get a different one. (I found this out when I clicked on the link to DiveMan.EXE, it took me to the BlackBeard page and it looked different then I had remembered) So I mentioned it and no one replied so I decide it would be best to delete the smaller one, (BlackBeard) but then I realized I didn't know how...so could you either do this or tell me how to....Please? Thanks! MediaWiki:Description Hi Quick. I noticed that the wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 17:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) To delete I'm not really sure what this is, but it links to a broken page. Should it be deleted? Talk:Level strategies :Fix'd. --Vzing 23:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) --Quick 17:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Weird error message I tried to categorize the Category:Mega Man V items page as Mega Man classic and got this message: “The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook”. I did the same thing on multiple other pages and it worked. And I tried this one last night and this morning with the same results. I have no clue what this means. --Rdh288 13:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I received the same message, but I added (the right) category to the page by using the normal edit. -- 14:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Strange, I saw the same message when I tried to edit only the categories, but editing the page normally allows to add and remove categories. I will note this to member of Wikia's staff. Thanks for the fix anon. --Quick 17:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I thought I'd give them a few times before I took any action against them. I didn't want to ban them right on the spot. I realize there weren't many changes, but I was trying to make it look as professional as possible. Zalbaag 19:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Very nice. It's a professional compromise between the two! I was going to write on one of the anon's walls, but it seems their IP changes quite often. :/ Zalbaag 02:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Blast from the past Greetings, Quick. It has been a while. If you need anything done for the wiki, I'm willing to help. Game Trooper 02:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) A spammer? I think I found a spammer. He is User:Ericard. I deleted two of his nonsense comments, but left a few trivia contributions that made some mild sense. Then I blocked him for three days. Should I totally block him and revert his changes? Rdh288 16:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... None of my new templates seem to be going on the useful templates page...do you know how to add them? Zalbaag 21:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, thank you. Also, thanks for adding SolarBlaze and Ninjatalos to the Community Corner, I didn't know if you had actually promoted them yet. XD --Zalbaag 01:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Just thought you should know I saw that you made a page called "Runnerbomb" and I thought I should tell you that there is already a page called "Runner Bomb", though it has next to no information at all. I don't really know how to move pages or merge content or anything (maybe only admins can do that) so I was wondering if you could merge the old page into the one you just made. Natork 03:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Mega Man X7-X8's Armorless X Weapon Colors Hey Quick, Just wanted to say that you're doing an awesome job with the images and articles for the enemies for Mega Man X7. Keep up the good work, man! As it currently stands, the article for X's weaponry is looking quite impressive so far and it looks pretty much complete. However, there seems to be a slight problem. There are no clean scans or images of Armorless X using his special weapons for Mega Man X7 AND Mega Man X8. Since I do not have these two games, and that you're posting screen captures of enemies from X7, I was curious to know if perhaps you might be able to provide these images for the article? Thanks. --Twilight Man